


Day's End

by Kalloway



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Natsume reflects on the day...
Kudos: 13
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Day's End

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'profound'

Natsume watched the trio of yokai until they vanished. They had promised profound wisdom, but Natsume was pretty sure he'd seen the same advice on a grocer's sign the other day. They had their names back; that was the important part. Sensei had grumbled, but he always did, and now...

Glancing over from where he was resting under a large, old tree, Natsume could see Nyanko-sensei chasing after what looked like a dragonfly. For a moment, he wondered what might happen if the dragonfly was caught, but... That wasn't likely to happen.

Natsume smiled... 

It had been a good day.


End file.
